Since enhancement in performance of information devices such as a server is accelerated, also the heat generation amount of a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, a power supply module and so forth used in an information device increases. The heat generation amount of a CPU is especially great, and such parts as demonstrate power consumption of several hundreds W or more have been developed.
A related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-183107.